trainboy90_presents_trackmaster_thomas_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Handel
Sir Handel *'Number': 3 *'Builder': Falcon Works *'Designer': Henry Hughes *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST * Built: 1904 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1904 Sir Handel, named after the Skarloey Railway's first owner, Sir Handel Brown I - originally named Falcon, after the works where he was built - is a narrow gauge saddle tank engine. Bio ''The Railway Series'' Falcon was built at Falcon Works in Loughborough, England in 1904 for the Mid Sodor Railway as an 0-4-0ST, which caused him to bounce. He was delivered by sea to Arlesburgh to replace a locomotive which was scrapped shortly afterwards. He returned to Loughborough in 1910 to have trailing wheels fitted as a cure for his unsteadiness in running. When he was new, Falcon had to learn the line by double heading with Duke. While on The Mountain Road, they exited the tunnel and Falcon derailed over a cliff. It was Duke's willingness and quick thinking that saved him. Despite his gratitude, he occasionally made fun of Duke until he was told about what happened to Stanley. When the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947, he and Stuart were sold to the Sodor Aluminium Company at Peel Godred for an expansion project. Following the project's completion in 1951, they were oiled, greased and sheeted under tarpaulins ready for disposal and stood for a year in the Company's yard. In 1952, they were purchased for the knockdown price of £50 (£25 each) by Sir Handel Lloyd Brown for service on the Skarloey Railway, overhauled and repainted in SR livery at Crovan's Gate Works and renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam respectively. Sir Handel was not very well-behaved when he first came to the Skarloey Railway, as shown when he insulted the coaches by calling them "cattle trucks", which resulted in them holding him back on a hill and bumping him off the rails when he had to stop for some sheep that strayed on the line, and when he derailed himself on purpose when his driver planned for him to fetch trucks from the quarry. This led the Thin Controller to discipline him by leaving him in the shed until he was ready to behave. He also pretended to be ill to avoid going to the quarry, as advised by Gordon, which only led to Peter Sam to have an accident with trucks at the incline after they mistook him for Sir Handel, and to avoid getting televised by the BBC television producers, but the Thin Controller arranged for him to be taken apart instead in order to show the producers how an engine works. Sir Handel did not cope well with the worn track on the railway and would often derail - sometimes deliberately, so he was given a pair of special wheels with broad tyres to cure this problem, dubbed "steamroller wheels" by the other engines. Skarloey later had Sir Handel meet his match with a bad-tempered steamroller named George to teach him some sense, which resulted in him having an accident when George rammed his front roller into his train. Despite this, Sir Handel still took belief that he sent George packing, but he stopped talking about it after some children heard about his situation with George and teased him about it. In 1982, Sir Handel visited the Talyllyn Railway to help tide over a locomotive crisis while Sir Haydn was being repaired. Sir Handel had plenty of adventures there, like pulling a wedding train and having to wear an eye-patch after colliding with a tree at Nant Gwernol. He spent two years in Wales before returning to Sodor in 1984 to take his share of the summer traffic. When Peter Sam was brought back from the Talyllyn Railway early during a visit in 1995, Sir Handel became jealous and as a protest, deliberately knocked out his firebars. He was sent to the shed and began to fear that he would never come out after weeks went by and no one came to see him. When the Thin Controller came in one day Sir Handel confessed, asked for a second chance and got his firebars later that day (although no one bothered to tell him that they had only just arrived). ''Thomas & Friends'' As in the Railway Series, Falcon and Stuart lived with Duke until their line was closed and they were bought by the Skarloey Railway and were renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam respectively. Upon arriving, Sir Handel had many adventures, all of which were reprised from the Railway Series. He was derailed by his own coaches when he stopped too quickly in front of some sheep. Sir Handel was also very pompous and refused to do his job well when he arrived on the Skarloey Railway, so he was sent to the sheds for a while to repent. After coming back out, he got into a fight with George the steamroller, which ended in a race with George smashing Sir Handel's trucks. Once George had left, Sir Handel became even more conceited than ever and believed that he had made George go away. Sir Handel did not reappear until years later, apparently because he was working in the Blue Mountain Quarry. When he returned, he had a much different attitude. He did his jobs without complaining, but had trouble getting up hills. He is wiser in most situations, but in some cases, he is still pompous. He is generally of the opinion that he knows best and should be in charge. This can sometimes lead him into trouble with the other engines and the trucks. However, he always gets the job done. According to Mr. Perkins, Sir Handel can be cheeky sometimes. When Samson was sent to the quarry to collect stone, he asked Sir Handel if the other trucks were meant to go to Brendam, with the little engine replying that they were, but he was not sure if Samson could pull all of them. Sir Handel and Peter Sam laughed at him for his actions by pulling the heavy trucks. He currently works on the Skarloey Railway with Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, and Luke. Personality Sir Handel, named Falcon and under the supervision of Duke in his younger days, has been prone to fussy tantrums and thinking that he knows better than others, suggesting a superiority complex. He has been known for being impulsive, arrogant, pompous, rude, stubborn, naughty and bad-tempered, as he took a disliking to the narrow gauge coaches (often referring to them as "cattle trucks/cars", which gave him a bad reputation with them), feigned illnesses to avoid jobs he hated, bumped trucks even if they behaved themselves and deliberately derailed himself. He believed that he should be in charge and had a tendency to get too big for his wheels. When he was given broad wheels which hold well to the rails and has been said to give a smooth ride, this contributed to his self-importance and his belief that he is a grand engine. He once claimed to be an express engine himself. Sir Handel can be quite impressionable when it comes to engines who he views as important, such as Gordon, Duke or Skarloey. However, when the advice he is given results in him getting into trouble, as shown from Gordon, he can have second thoughts and wish to get revenge. Despite all of this, Sir Handel means well, always works to get things done and is proud to be a reliable and goodhearted engine. After many years in the quarry, Sir Handel has been portrayed as a steady, thoughtful and mature engine who is ready to offer advice and be put in charge. Although he remains as a stubborn sort, he now enjoys helping others. On top of that, Sir Handel, however, still has his cheeky side, as he and Peter Sam teased Samson on how many trucks he was capable of pulling. Persona Sir Handel, named Falcon is his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, has been prone to moody tantrums, being stubborn, and thinking that he knows better than others. He has broad wheels which hold well to the rails and has been said to give a smooth ride, perhaps contributing to his arrogant self-importance and his belief that he is a grand engine. He has been known in the past to take a disliking to the narrow gauge coaches (often referring to them as "cattle trucks"), feigning illness, and think that he should be in charge. However, Sir Handel works to get things done and is proud to also be a reliable, helpful, and good-hearted engine. He has a habit of getting too big for his wheels. Basis Sir Handel is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Sir Haydn, a Hughes Falcon 0-4-2ST that originally worked on the Corris Railway. Albert and Proteus share the same basis. The Corris Railway is currently building another "Falcon" locomotive. Livery In the Railway Series, Sir Handel was painted dark blue until coming to work on the Skarloey Railway, where he was painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, he is painted blue with red and yellow lining. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Sir Handel is painted dark blue, like in the television series. Voice Actors * Jason the LB&SCR E2 Class Appearances RPTTTTES Musings * Season 2 Episode 5 Skarloey Railway Chronicles Specials *Tom Moss's Christmas Pranks Category:0-4-2ST Category:0-4-0ST Category:Sodor Engines Category:Male Locomotives